


Symbiotic

by Helvetia (RoknaThranakar)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Advisor Youngjae, Captain of the Guard Jackson, Guardian Jinyoung, M/M, Naga BamBam, Not Idol!verse cause this junk takes place in olden times, Prince Mark, Prince Yugyeom, Rogue Jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoknaThranakar/pseuds/Helvetia
Summary: Newly crowned Prince Yugyeom has acquired himself the greatest treasure and fortune for his kingdom that every other one wants to own. The question is if he can handle the problems to come with it.





	1. The Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I've read quite a few YugBam fics on here and feel like there should be more, so I'm adding (I hope) to the list of potential good fics. These are snippets -each chapter will vary in word count- that will not be in chronological order but you'd still be able to get a good picture of what's going on in this series. So I do hope you all like it!

**The Prince**

 

 

Yugyeom stared at the beautiful scales reflecting opalescent as they changed to the ink black he was half familiar with, he ran his fingers over the smooth glass looking surface. It was the softest he’d felt and he would always wonder if this was what all other scales of this type would be. His hand grazed against the natural fall of the scales and watched them shift to readjust and fix back into the same place they naturally laid until his hand met with smooth, warm, honeyed skin over the sharp jut of a hip bone.

 

He breathed heavily as the skin prickled under his touch when he reached a softly taut belly before running his finger over the rim of a bellybutton turned inwards, following opalescent colored inscriptions borne onto said skin. The move caused a light gasp slowly waking his companion; he had veered his hand to crawl up the other’s abdomen on the path of an inscribed language -he promised he would learn- to lightly trace them around dusky buds, watching them pucker under his caress.

 

“Mmm, Yugyeom.” He looked up to find grey eyes circled by flecks of honeyed gold staring sleepily at him. Much too seductive to have just woken up but this was what he would have to get used to with the other in his constant presence.

 

“Kunpi-“

 

“I told you to call me BamBam.” The other cut off Yugyeom, correcting him yet again since the day they met just a few scant months ago after he claimed the throne of his late father. He smiled and ran his thumb over Kunpimook’s nipples making the other moan before moving up to rest against his cheek, marveling at Kunpimook’s plump lips parting just slightly before moving to claim them.

 

Running his tongue wickedly over the other’s lips, Yugyeom leaned in further pressing Kunpimook back onto the firm bed with his other hand holding onto Kunpimook’s hip, fingers moving from his face to support his head and nest into his silver-white hair. Kunpimook moaned, opening his mouth and allowing the younger man to lick into his mouth.

 

Yugyeom drew back a bit to admire the other’s handsome face and wondered how he lucked out in the race to claim this ethereal creature –the Naga- of all the Lamia’s protecting him from the three war and power hungry kingdoms of humans. The infantile games of humans, allowed to keep them all in check. 

 

Yugyeom knew he was a fool to hold so desperately onto the Naga and it was what previous Kings had done but he would not hide Kunpimook away. No, he would have him where he could see him at all times, by his side. The elder deserved that at least from being pulled away from his caretaker and protector until he was old enough, Jinyoung. He would see to it when Kunpimook was ready.

 

“When are you actually going to let me see your legs? I know you can change at will.” Yugyeom asked as he sat up properly to smooth his hands over Kunpimook’s scales, loving to watch as they turned a silvery light blue color this time around. He never got tired of watching them change colors.

 

The Naga hummed sitting up and cradling his face at the crook of Yugyeom’s neck and a mischievous smirk slowly emerged on his face smelling the thick wave of the Prince’s arousal as he spoke, “Depends on what I need them for, hmm Gyomie. What would I need legs for? Pray tell.”

 

Yugeom breathed heavily, there had to be something the Naga was doing to him to make him like this. Needy for everything he did. Yugyeom was never this sexually inclined and neither did he feel the need to look for males nor females to romp in his bed, they came to him when he needed a release once in a while. So why now? Why did he want everything for the Naga to stay close to him or at least within the palace walls? Why BamBam?

 

‘Why BamBam?’ He thought, he gave the same answer since the first day Kunpimook countered his question with one of his own. “I don’t want anyone trying to make an easy target out of you-“

 

Kunpimook coiled his tail around Yugyeom, tired of the same lies being told to him. Holding the younger under and in between his heavy tail, he leaned over Yugyeom and settled against his chest, between his legs with arms crossed and an index finger playing with the others’ lips.

 

“Tsk tsk, Gyeomie. Your lies are getting old.” Kunpimook said moving his body up against Yugyeom’s, feeling taut and hard lines pressing into his own body. “Your body seems to be telling more of the truth than what you’re willing to admit. Maybe…the reason I haven’t changed is because I need to study the human anatomy a bit more to get things right.” Kunpimook smirked as he whispered, lips touching the underside of Yugyeom’s jaw, fingers pulling ties loose to rest on heated skin.

 

“Fuck!” Yugyeom cursed at the feeling of Kunpimook pressing tight all around him. This was not what he was expecting as he stared down into the Naga’s eyes misting into an emerald green as he ogled Yugyeom hungrily, smirk widening as the seconds go by allowing his fingers to crawl lower into disheveled pants and curled them around the Prince’s growing erection.

 

“Hmm…Yugyeom, tell me what do you think of when you’re stroking yourself in that large bathing room of yours?” Yugyeom jolted at the words and the hand that went from caressing his lips to scratch gently at his scalp, his eyes widening at Kunpimook’s accusations but his body seemed to waken to the elder’s silken voice as heated encouragement. “Could it be the seventeen women that came to your bed willingly? Or the twenty-three men that you’ve shared silent nights with?”

 

Yugyeom smirked, rolling his eyes at Kunpimook’s words. What the Naga said may be true but that will be the only thing he can use against the prince to keep an upper hand. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He stated moving to graze his lips lightly against Kunpimook’s own just to feel a ragged release of breath against his, focusing his eyes on Kunpimook’s own dilating ones.

 

He could barely see the colored ring against pure black and Yugyeom writhed a bit when the other added pressure to his aching erection and pumped his hand once, twice and a third time to stop at the tip to rest his thumb at the head. He felt the Naga’s tongue trace his lips and Yugyeom let his own follow the pattern Kunpimook lead, not touching. “Actually I would-“

 

“Hey, Yugeom –oh come on, you know you have a meeting in ten minutes and here you are getting it on with BamBam!” Yugyeom’s Captain of his personal guard, Ka Yee who looked exasperated at the scene, startled them both. “Yi Eun is not gonna wait for you to finish whatever you’re doing…however long that takes.”

 

Yugyeom held in his laughter as Kunpimook groaned into his hands and allowing the constricting coils to release him to easily slide out and begin adjusting his clothes. “You’re no fun Ka, you know exactly what we are doing, now what am I supposed to do with myself?” Kunpimook rest his head on his arms to keep the staring contest he and Ka Yee started.

 

“Go haunt your watering hole and calm your hormones down is a good start.” Ka Yee quipped and gave a smug smile as Kunpimook groaned even louder letting his tail loosen its coil until it was a wide spiral on Yugyeom’s bed. Yugyeom finished fixing his clothes and gave a small smile but knew the two well enough that they only joked around trying to one up the other.

 

“Alright let’s go. BamBam stay out of trouble, please.” Yugyeom said waltzing towards the entrance of his room with a sniggering waiting.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Oh, Ka have fun trying to get Yi Eun’s attention this time around without embarrassing yourself!” Kunpimook shouted as Yugyeom closed his bedroom door and laughed loudly when he heard the elder curse at him through a closed door.

 

A muffled “How does he know these things?” carried into the room until the silence claimed the noise as the two walked further away from Yugyeom’s room.

 

Kunpimook sighed at his lost chance with Yugyeom again, moving the end of his tail above him to fix the heavy jewel encrusted gold bangle higher on his tail. “Mmm I guess I can go visit Jinyoung. I have a few questions for him.” He said, but decided he would leave the palace after he ate, he would need the energy to make the journey to his guardian. And all for one human.

 

‘It better be worth it.’ Kunipmook thought rolling onto his side.


	2. Naga

 

Kunpimook stared at the script, his eyes were drooping and he didn’t know how much more he could take. ‘This is so boring.’ He let out a whimper but quickly cut it off knowing Jinyoung was not too far away where he could hear him.

 

_CRACK!_

 

“Pay attention! How do you expect to be able to manipulate and transform your body if you are not willing to put in the work to study the script I provided?” Jinyoung snapped and swung the bamboo fan against the back of Kunpimook’s head with a stern glare.

 

Kunpimook pressed his hands at the back of his head and pouted at the elder, “How do you expect me to learn anything if you keep knocking any intelligence I have out of my brain? Ka Yee will actually be right in calling me dumb one day…Besides I’m just making sure that I’ve already performed it right.” he countered expecting another hit and wondered why it hadn’t come yet.

 

Jinyoung sighed knowing what the younger said as true, but he overthought things where he’s already perfected the technique. If Kunpimook was going to stress himself over such things for Prince Yugyeom, then he would make sure to keep the young Naga on track with his overzealousness.

 

A noise reached the center of their enclave home and Jinyoung halted, poised listening before allowing his serpentine form to slither a ways away from Kunpimook who turned to see Jinyoung in all of his snake-like glory eyeing the entrance of their den, which was supposed to be hidden and masked from any and all non-Naga and Lamia.

 

“I need you to conceal yourself further inside.” Jinyoung spoke, hurrying Kunpimook to make a quick rush into hiding before moving off to inspect the noise he had heard.

 

Kunpimook moved to his part of the den turned into crystal waters that still flourished a spring water scent where creeping flower vines hung from where he had used to lay across them and daydream when Jinyoung left for hours or days on end doing who knows what.

 

He set his things down and became curious when no skirmishes or loud noises signaled the arrival of bandits or mercenaries in the area.

 

Kunpimook strained his ears, what he had heard was not what he thought it was. He hoped.

 

Taking to the hanging vines above, Kunpimook kept as silent as he could and moved with serpentine grace through his well-worn stone cubby holes, letting the vined boughs quietly fall and transfer him to the next set of heavy vines until he reached the large overhang covered fully in magnolia flowers.

 

It kept him hidden among the darkened cavern construct that dived deep into the earth. His only contacts being Jinyoung his guardian and Lisa who stopped by oh so often to check on her sibling before returning to her lover and guard position.

 

A moan pulled him out of his thoughts, Kunpimook leaned over the edge, eyes and nose peeking over knowing the voice he heard was that of his long time guardian. Looking to his right and seeing nothing left him questioning himself but a movement from his left made the Naga whip his head the left and quietly suck in the breath he didn’t know he need.

 

The image of Jinyoung pressed to the cave wall knocked Kunpimook out of his stupor and stare intently at the human who pressed himself snug against his Guardian. Their whispers were lost on the youngest but he was too focused on the way their bodies moved together, suggesting that this was not their first nor would it be their last encounter.

 

“You’re not even going to try and say that you’ve missed me?” The human spoke seductively, a lot louder than Kunpimook and Jinyoung were expecting, one hand stroking Jinyoung’s neck while the other had traveled low and graced over his enclosing scales.

 

Kunpimook’s eyes widened, that was not a place that should be touched especially as generously as the human was to his elder.

 

_Is that a place that we can -?_ He stopped himself short when Jinyoung spoke low but it still echoed and reached Kunpimook’s ears regardless.

 

“Jae, make it quick. I sent Kunpimook further back, who knows how long he’ll stay there with his impatient self.” Jinyoung had begun to wrap his coils around the grinning human, less constricting and more caressing, reminding Kunpimook of what he and Yugyeom had been up to before he left the Prince’s palace three days prior.

 

The rustling of clothes had Kunpimook holding his breath and watching as they fell open and enclosed Jinyoung and his lover further made him coil himself in his tail, heartbeat thumping in his chest and ears.

 

“I’ve missed you.” Jinyoung allowed a kiss close to his left eye with one hand resting on the wall next to his head.

 

“Hmm, Jaebum. You know-“, He was silenced with a kiss before hissing, hands wrapping around Jaebum’s body with fingers digging into his back and a reverberating moan coming from both stuck in their own world.

 

Kunipmook decided it was time he left, knowing all that he needed there was no reason for him to stay. He would of course comeback to visit Jinyoung on a premise of not remembering something but in truth it would be on the lines of he’d missed his caretaker who’d acted like a parent more than anything.

 

He quickly returned to his watery den and wrote a simple note explaining he’d been away from Yugyeom far too long and an even shorter message for Jinyoung to keep his human a bit longer since Kunpimook was leaving. Besides the Naga mostly figured out what he needed to do and what he wanted to do.

 

Taking an emergency exit from his quarters, Kunpimook slithered out into the open air and breathed it in before focusing all of his energy to his core, letting his tail coil up and around his body. When he looked down to his body, he smiled and wiggled his toes feeling the dewy grass caress them. His legs were thin but lean to match the rest of his body, still draped in the gold that would never leave his form with thick bangles around his ankles matching the ones around his wrist. Kunpimook was glad to see that he was wrapped heavily with gold stitched patterned cloth that hung low on his hips, made a comfortable pair of pants.

 

Stretching his legs to test them out, Kunpimook nodded contemplatively when everything felt perfect and he set his eyes to the north of his hidden home for Yugyeom’s palace with a smirk gracing his features. He pushed his now maroon hair away from his face and set forth knowing it wouldn’t take him but a few hours given that he used his abilities to shorten his travel time, lest he wanted to take a full day and a half.

 

Besides he did have a bit of information to give his Prince in regards to two of his neighboring kingdoms that was told to Kunpimook from Jinyoung, given by an unknown informant.

 

~~

 

Yugyeom sat back, arms resting across the many pillows that graced his bed newly made with navy and gold silken sheets while he himself had recently came out of a short bath to don jet black robes tied loosely with a blood red and orange sash and his hair slicked back from his forehead.

 

The scrolls shifted on his bed as he moved to bend his left leg so it wouldn’t become numb from the position that he kept for so long, studying the news that just arrived to him so late in the day.

 

The sudden drop of the curtains lifted from the right side of his bed brought Yugyeom’s eyes out of boring into his documents but  he smirked and tilted his head back down before he spoke, “I see you’ve finally taken the time to come back around. Three days gone was it? And without a word Bam.”

 

The slow patter of feet against the marbled stone floors brought his full attention to the other in his room and the drop of the next set of curtains across the foot of his bed.

 

Yugyeom’s anticipation rose as Kunpimook’s chuckle carried in the room, his voice a considerable amount more laced with a foreign but very familiar lilt, “I have some very pertinent information for his highness that I thought you would find interesting.”

 

Calmly Yugyeom rolled up his scrolls and set them far to his right towards the edge of his bed, he didn’t want to mess them up since he would need Ka Yee to read them over as well. He would have to endure days of teasing if the scrolls got to the other crumpled and stained.

 

“Oh really? And here I thought you didn’t care to stay here.” Yugyeom stated moving to rest his head against a lightly balled fist, waiting for Kunpimook to show himself, the rest of himself. The last set of curtains dropped and moments later, Yugyeom watched Kunpimook slip through between the curtains. Hair red, eyes ablaze in sterling grey, skin a shade darker but looking just as entreating as when he’d left and long legs that made Yugyeom breath heavily.

 

“And leave you here to be overrun by your unused harem? Mmm, I think not.” Yugyeom eyed Kunpimook as the Naga finally reached him, hovering over his lounged body and eyeing him with the same intensity Yugyeom knew he held in his gaze. “So let’s skip the formalities, I have a better idea for our greeting.”

 

Yugyeom let his leg slide down to allow Kunpimook to take up the available seat in his lap, legs splayed across his thighs and Yugyeom appreciated the loose pants starting low on the Naga’s hips and ended just below his knees.

 

“And what could that be?” Yugyeom asked watching the other move closer, and he licked his lips just before Kunpimook let his tongue roam across Yugyeom’s lips, tasting him with a hum deep in his chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to continue, I swear! I will not be that mean and take this next scene out. You'll just have to wait a bit cause tiredness sometimes trumps the will to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you heard Yugyeom's new song he released on soundcloud?! OMG...he wasn't playing! I swear he sounds so much like Taeyang of Big Bang, there's differences in their voices and the way they sing but you can tell they could be singing siblings. I have his songs on repeat and they'll never get old >.<


End file.
